


A Grain of Truth

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bear Jaskier, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cuddling, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Monster Jaskier | Dandelion, Romance, curse, furry Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier has been cursed to look like a bear. Geralt will not rest until he helped his bard to lift that curse.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ides is based on the short Story "A Grain of Truth" from the "The Last Wish" book. I love that story a lot and can recommend it.

Geralt entered the town through the main gate on Roach’s back. He’s been here a couple of times and he made his way straight to the inn that he was always staying in. He had once saved the town from a nasty Kikimora infestation which was why he was mostly tolerated here. The winter was barely over and he had just left Kaer Morhen. The plan was to meet up with Jaskier here. He had spent the winter mostly in Oxenfurt, teaching at the university. Geralt hoped the bard would already be here, so they could leave again soon.

Even though he was tolerated here, he didn’t feel like staying too long. He tied Roach in front of the tavern and entered. The barkeep looked up, as he got in and nodded slightly as a greeting. Geralt had always brought a good amount of money in, so at least the owners of the tavern somehow liked him.

“Hello Borlin,” Geralt greeted him.

“Geralt,” the man said. “A room for you?”

“First an ale. Has Jaskier already arrived?”

Borlin shook his head as he poured the ale. “Haven’t seen him. You wanted to meet up here?”

Geralt nodded. “Then I will take a room.”

Borlin put the mug down. “Sure, I have one prepared for you.”

“I will probably look around, see if I can get a contract for the next days. If Jaskier arrives, will you tell him that I’m already here?” Geralt asked and dropped some extra coin on the counter.

“’course Geralt.”

The Witcher took his ale and sat down at a table. It wasn’t new, that they wouldn’t arrive at the same time. Travels like this are hard to schedule so there could always be a couple of days difference. Hopefully it wouldn’t take the bard to long and his travel was safe.

* * *

The next day, Geralt had found a message on the noticeboard. Someone explicitly asked for a Witcher. It had no real information. He had sought out the person who was looking for the Witcher. He only told Geralt, there was apparently a monster living in a hut in the woods behind the village. Allegedly, it had attacked a couple of villagers, but luckily no one had been killed yet. The man also had not said anything about injuries so Geralt was not sure if that was a job for his sword. Still Geralt had decided to check out the hut and make sure the town was safe.

He thought it best to leave Roach behind, since the way from Kaer Morhen had been pretty far and she absolutely needed a rest. And it was not far to the hut, so he might as well walk.

“I’ll be back soon. Be good and if Jaskier comes by, say hi from me,” he instructed the horse with a pat on her nose, before he left.

Like he had been told, it wasn’t a long walk. He had brought both of his swords, since he had no idea, what he should expect. He was sneaking up to the hut, steel sword drawn. He could always switch to silver, but often steel was sufficient. The hut looked really run down. It seemed like it had been abandoned ages ago. That was probably why the monster decided to seek shelter here. He tried to have a look inside through a crack in the wood but he couldn’t see much. Only a bed that looked like someone had actually been using it very recently. A look at the door told him he could absolutely not enter unnoticed because that old door wood squeak. He decided to throw it open and barge in. The Witcher lifted his sword and quickly walked through the door finding himself in a small but surprisingly tidy room. It seemed like the ‘monster’ might even be civilized. Geralt still didn’t lower his weapon. After a quick look around he noticed the resident of the hut. At first Geralt thought he was seeing a bear but the bear was wearing clothes and it looked at him, scared.

“Geralt,” the bear said, and its deep voice sounded relived. Geralt squinted at the creature and inched a little closer. It was not exactly a bear, he realized. Only as tall as the average man, the head smaller than a beasts, a little bigger than a humans head, the snout a lot smaller, nearer to a human’s mouth than an actual bear snout.

“How do you know my name?” he asked skeptical.

“I feared you wouldn’t recognize me,” it said and looked sad.

“Should I?”, Geralt asked. That creature definitely was intelligent and didn’t seem like a threat.

“It’s me, Jaskier,” was the answer. Geralt’s eyes widened in surprise.

“No, that can’t be.”

He stepped closer and looked over the creature. The whole body was covered in fur, the face looked nothing like a human face but then he saw the eyes and he knew it was true. Those eyes as blue as the sky, as beautiful as ever, but so sad. He had found Jaskier, who for some reason, looked like a monster.

“Jaskier.” Geralt dropped his sword, walked up to the bard and hugged him. “What happened to you?” he asked. He even smelled like Jaskier. Not exactly, there was the typical smell that furred animal all shared. And a little fear. It had been more when he came in, but since Jaskier had recognized him the smell of fear had lessened. There was also Jaskier’s typical smell mixed into it.

“Short version, I was cursed.”

“What did you do?”, Geralt asked as he let him go again and looked at him.

“Why would you think I did something? It was someone else who cursed me,” Jaskier looked and sounded properly offended.

“Okay, so what happened?” Geralt rephrased his question.

“Well maybe I bedded the lover of a powerful wizard and he was not happy about it. It’s really not my fault that he couldn’t please her.” Geralt rolled his eyes.

“Of course something like that would happen to you one day.”

“Good to know that you have so much trust in me.” Jaskier looked offended.

“You are covered in fur and have fangs, so it did happen to you.”

Jaskier turned around and got himself a chair from the desk behind him to sit down. Geralt finally got the chance to look around the little hut. He realized it did look a lot like he would expect a place that Jaskier lived in to look like. There was his lute standing in a corner, leaned against the wall. The very same lute, Jaskier had gotten from Filavandrel shortly after they’ve met for the first time. The desk was covered in paper, probably new songs. There was a cooking place and a little table. Everything was tidy and very clean. And the bear was wearing clothes that looked a lot like Jaskier’s. Geralt wasn’t sure but he thought, he had even seen these very trousers before.

“Please sit down, “ Jaskier said and gestured to the second chair in the room. “I guess, the townspeople have sent you to kill me.”

Geralt nodded, as he pulled the chair up in front of the bard and sat down.

“But you’re not going to?” Jaskier asked, sounding slightly concerned. Geralt’s eyes widened.

“Of course not. I thought you knew me. I don’t kill conscious beings if it’s not absolutely necessary and you are also my friend. You don’t seem to have changed, except for your appearance.”

Jaskier looked down, grinning, and put a hand on his chest. “I mean, I’ve always been hairy, so not too much change.” Geralt laughed a little at that.

“So, tell me the whole story. I know, you can’t wait to do so,” Geralt requested.

“Well, I’d been in Oxenfurt, as you know, and a couple of weeks ago, I met her. Eleanar, she was so beautiful, long brown locks, green eyes, beautiful skin, and this smile.” Jaskier seemed to lose himself a little in his description of that woman. Geralt felt a little annoyed by it and also a little sting in his chest that he couldn’t explain.

“Anyway, she was so nice, she loved my music, you know, unlike certain other people.” He raised an eyebrow at Geralt. “And she thought I was funny. We talked and she invited me over to her place. Of course, I didn’t say no. We went straight to the bedroom, I didn’t really see much from the house and couldn’t tell that she wasn’t living alone. Then, when I was just really enjoying myself, this guy barges in screaming.

I thought to myself ‘Shit, better get out of here quick’ jumped of the bed and tried to gather my clothes. I could hear him mutter something and then saying something about a curse, but I didn’t listen to him and just ran out as quick as I could. When I woke up the next day and I looked in the mirror, I nearly shat my pants when I looked like that.” He gestured to his face.

“It took me a while to understand, what had happened and that the creature in the mirror really was me. I packed up my stuff, because of course I couldn’t stay in Oxenfurt like that, too many people. I left a note for the university that I had to leave due to personal reasons. I hope they don’t hold a grudge because I left them in the middle of the semester. I wrapped myself in my cloak, to hide myself and was able to leave the city without anyone seeing my face.

It was of course still the middle of the winter. My pelt protected me from the cold but it was really hard to find food. I decided the best would be to come here. I bet the townsfolk claimed I’ve attacked them but I didn’t. I moved in here and tried to keep quiet. I stole some food and hunted in the woods. But I knew I would have to make sure that you would find me. I couldn’t really go into town to find you. So, about a week ago I started to scare some of the people in hopes that when you would come into town, they would send you. And it worked.”

“You are lucky, it worked. Had there come another Witcher before me, he might have killed you on sight,” Geralt said.

“But they didn’t. And I had to find you somehow. Couldn’t have you wait for me thinking I had abandoned you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier visit an old friend in hopes to cure Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave approval from strangers on the internet so comments would be greatly appreciated.

Geralt had left Jaskier in the hut and returned to the town. He told the people, the monster would no longer bother them, but he didn’t have any proof and therefore wasn’t getting paid. He bought a warm meal for them in the tavern and told Borlin that he wouldn’t need his room. Of course, he didn’t get back his money, but he didn’t care too much. He would not leave Jaskier alone. In the market he stocked up on some food and reagents for his potions before getting Roach and returning to Jaskier, who was so happy to get a nice, warm meal.

“So, can you still sing?”, Geralt asked, as they were sitting at the small table, eating.

“I mean, I can, but it doesn’t really sound good anymore, so I don’t. I can still play my lute, it’s a bit more difficult, but it works,” Jaskier explained and held up his hand to show that it was now a mix of a fur covered hand and a paw. “Bet you’re relieved, I won’t annoy you with my singing.”

Geralt just made a neutral “Hmm.” He couldn’t really say that he was relieved. He always said thatJaskier’s singing annoyed him, but it was more the constant noise, not the talking or singing in general, and definitely not his voice. He just liked to have a little silence from time to time, but silence was not really something Jaskier did.

“We will find a cure for you. We will leave tomorrow morning. There is no way that you can be happy, when you can’t sing and perform.”

Jaskier smiled slightly. “I will just be a burden to you, I’ll get by,” he said.

“Absolutely not. I will not leave you alone. Humans are way too aggressive when they see something that’s different. You will get killed,” Geralt insisted.

“Also, where is Pegasus? I didn’t see him outside. You didn’t walk all the way here?” Geralt asked and looked around as if he expected the gelding to just hide behind the closet.

“There is a small room in the back, I made it into a stable. I couldn’t leave him outside; the people might have hurt him. He will either be happy to finally get out more or he will kill me for locking him up,” Jaskier explained.

Jaskier was surprised that Geralt didn’t want to go back to the inn for the night. He only had one bed but Geralt insisted that of course they could share it. It wouldn’t be the first time. When they laid down, Geralt realized that the smell of fear from earlier had vanished completely and Jaskier seemed much more relaxed. They were laying close together, shoulders touching. It was actually pleasant to feel the warm body next to himself, Geralt realized.

The next day, Jaskier packed everything he wanted to take with him and loaded it on Pegasus. The horse luckily didn’t try to kill him. The way he and Roach acted around Jaskier; the horses seemed to have a lot less problems recognizing the bard then Geralt.

After they had ridden for a while, he had completely gotten used to it. There was no doubt left, the constantly chattering bear-human on the white horse next to him could be no one else then Jaskier.

“Where are we even going? I really wouldn’t know who I could ask for help with a problem like this.” Jaskier wanted to know.

“A friend of mine, Triss Merigold. she is a sorceress,” Geralt explained.

“A witch?” Jaskier asked skeptical.

“Sorceress,” Geralt corrected him. “I’ve known her a long time, she will help you if she can.” Jaskier didn’t seem to happy. Somehow understandable, since a sorcerer was the reason for current condition.

“You will like her, trust me,” Geralt assured him.

They had to travel for a couple of weeks before they arrived at the beautiful, but not excessive, house, surrounded my nature. The spring had already made most of the flowers bloom. Jaskier seemed nervous as they approached the door, leading the horses by the reins.

“Maybe you should stay back a little until I speak to her,” Geralt suggested. Jaskier agreed and stayed behind Roach a little, as Geralt knocked on the door.

Moments later, a woman with dark, curly hair opened the door.

“Geralt, how good to see you,” she exclaimed happily and hugged the Witcher. “How come you are visiting me?”

“Well I might need your help. Or rather my friend,” Geralt explained and pointed to Jaskier who now stepped out behind Roach. Triss looked a little surprised and interested.

“A curse, I assume,” she said, as she stepped aside to let them into her small yard. Geralt nodded and entered. “Yes, this is Jaskier, I don’t believe you’ve met, but I think I’ve told you about him”, Geralt explained.

“Of course, you did. Greetings Jaskier, I heard a lot about you and your songs. Not only from Geralt of course. You know him,” she said, laughing at the bard.

“Hello Triss, nice to meet you.” Jaskier turned to Geralt, “How come I never heard about her?”

“That’s a really good question,” Triss said and turned to Geralt herself, raising an eyebrow. Geralt already knew that if these two would get along better then it could be good for him. They tied up their horses and gave them food and water.

“Come in. You look like you could need a good meal and…,” she wrinkled her nose, “a bath.” That could have been meant as an insult, but Geralt had to agree. They hadn’t been able to wash in a while now, since they couldn’t really stay in inns with Jaskier looking like that, so their hygiene was limited to the occasional dip in a pond or river.

Being guests of a sorceress absolutely had its benefit. The bath was ready in seconds after she had led them to the washroom.

“Please take your time. we will eat together and talk, when you are done. Then you can tell me exactly what happened.” With that she left the both of them.

Jaskier started to undress, putting his clothes neatly on a chair, while Geralt didn’t bother to much with neatness, but at least he put them on a chair. He realized that Jaskier really was completely covered in fur.

“Why do you even wear clothes, with that natural coat?”, he asked slightly amused. Jaskier gasped at him offended.

“Excuse me? I’m a civilized human being. Just because you would run around naked if people would still give you work like that it doesn’t mean everyone would.”

This absolutely added to Geralt’s amusement as he entered the bath. Jaskier was still huffing but also got into the hot water. His fur was immediately soaked and his body and face looked a lot slimmer. Still not really like a human, but much of the bulkiness seemed to come from the voluminous hair.

“How do you even keep this amount of hair clean?”, Geralt asked curiously.

“With great difficulty,” Jaskier answered, as he scrubbed his whole body with soap. Jaskier seemed rather annoyed with the whole thing.

“Do you need help?”, Geralt asked, a little uncertain. Jaskier looked at him with a surprised look.

“If you really want to help, you can do my back. Plenty of hair to be cleaned there and it’s always a pain in the ass to reach it,” Jaskier answered, handed him a bar of soap and turned around. Geralt started, rubbing the soap into the thick hair. Remembering the countless times that Jaskier had helped him wash his hair after a really exhausting hunt, when he didn’t want to do anything but sleep. Jaskier seemed to actually enjoy it, he hung his head a bit to give Geralt more room to work, but he did not stop talking.

* * *

Clean and freshly clothed, they had joined Triss in her dining room, where she had already had a great looking meal prepared.

“Now that the both of you don’t smell like two weeks of forest, I’m really interested in what happened,” she said. Jaskier happily recapped everything he had already told Geralt in great detail.

“I don’t think that I know this mage. You don’t happen to know his name?” she asked, after Jaskier had finished. The bard had just taken a big bite and only shook his head.

“At least tell me as much as you remember from the incantation, he used,” she demanded, but he could only remember a couple of words, which seemed not to help her.

“I will do what I can, but I can’t make any promises. I will probably be able to find out what happened to you, but I don’t know if I can lift the curse, it depends on the curse. I will try to find out how to lift it.” Geralt felt relieved, he didn’t really doubt that Triss would help him, but one could never know for sure. “But I will need a little favor in return,” she said. Geralt sighed slightly.

“Oh, don’t look at me like this. You know me, I would never demand anything unreasonable. You came here because you need help from a mage. I, myself, actually need a Witcher. I wanted to hire one but to be honest, I don’t have the coin to do that at the moment. So, a Witcher who would trade one favor for another is exactly what I needed.” Geralt felt relieved. Of course, she wouldn’t want something unreasonable. They were friends.

“So, there is a Kikimora living around here, really annoying. It would be great if you could get rid of it. You would be bored here anyway, while I’m working with Jaskier,” she said and gave the bard a little smile. “I would also be thankful if you could bring some parts after you killed it. I will make a list of what I need and explain where you will probably find it, tomorrow.”

After dinner she showed them the room, they would be staying in. Triss had assured them that they could stay with her as long as they wanted to. The room was a simple guestroom with one bed. Geralt and Jaskier where so thankful, since both of them hadn’t slept in a real bed or even inside for a while now.

Filled with hope, both quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After they had a really good breakfast, Geralt left to look for the Kikimora, that was bothering Triss, while she and Jaskier went to her study room to hopefully find out what was going on. Jaskier was nervously fidgeting his fingers. He hadn’t met a lot of witches or sorceresses. Really, only that guy who had cursed him, and that experience had obviously not been to pleasant. So being alone with Triss right now made him a little uneasy. But Geralt had said that he trusted her and she had been nothing but nice to them. ~~~~

They entered a room full of books and potions. In one corner he could see a nice-looking desk and a comfortable chair, at one side there was a bench, next to the big bookshelf.

“Please sit down,” Triss said, as she gestured to the bench. “I have to tell you, it will not really be pleasant, but probably the only way, to find out what kind of curse exactly that was and how to cure you,” she said as Jaskier sat on the bench.

“Yeah, of course not. Wouldn’t expect it to be pleasant. But as long as it means that I don’t have to look like this anymore. I’ve really had enough of sleeping outside every night and not being able to buy a decent meal. Or clothes. Look at the state of this doublet,” he babbled and gestured at his doublet, which in fact looked pretty worn and was also too small, since he had been a lot slimmer as a human. Triss walked around the room and picked up several items, which she then dropped onto a small table next to the bench. Jaskier eyed them carefully. He saw different potions, but also a needle and a knife, which made him nervous again.

“You need to drink this potion,” she said and handed him a small bottle with a black liquid. “Then I need to take some of your blood. The potion will hopefully help me to find out what exactly had been altered in your body. And for that I obviously need something that’s been in your body.”

“Can’t I just pee in a bowl or something? That’s also something that is in my body.” Jaskier asked.

“That wouldn’t work because it’s made out of stuff that you ate. I need something ~~,~~ that’s part of your body, and since you probably don’t want me to get an organ out of you, blood it is.” Jaskier sighed and downed the potion. It tasted horrible, he immediately felt ~~,~~ how his stomach was not agreeing with it.

“Alright, try to keep it down, please,” she instructed and grabbed the knife. Jaskier’s eyes widened in fear. She looked first at him and then at the knife.

“Oh no, sorry, this is just to shave the fur of a bit, I will use the needle to draw the blood,” she explained. “Please give me your arm.” Jaskier would have relaxed again, if his stomach hadn’t been turning from the potion. He needed all of his concentration to not throw up as he extended his arm. Triss carefully shaved of some fur on Jaskier’s arm and rubbed something on it. He would have said it was water, but the smell was really stinging his nose.

“It’s to clean the arm, so it won’t get infected,” she explained, as she grabbed the needle. She then carefully inspected the skin, trying to find the best place to get the blood from. Jaskier was surprised how normal the skin under the fur was looking. The color was nearly the same as his normal skin color.

This will sting a little,” she warned and with a smooth motion, Triss inserted the needle deep into his arm. Jaskier let out a sharp gasp. She hadn’t really lied, it was stinging. It didn’t hurt too much but it still hurt. She pulled the needle back out and held a bowl under the arm to catch the blood. It wasn’t much, but she seemed satisfied.

“Press this on the wound until it stops bleeding,” she instructed him and handed him a clean piece of fabric.

“And if you need to vomit, please try to hit the bucket.” She put a bucket in front of him, and as if his stomach had waited for these exact words, his breakfast quickly made its way up and was now a disgusting mash in the bucket.

Jaskier was breathing heavily, the taste in his mouth was disgusting and his stomach hurt.

“I’m sorry. Have some water and bread,” Triss said and with a wave of her hand a mug with water and a basket with bread appeared in front of the bard. He grabbed the water and filled his mouth and spit it out again, to wash out the rest of what had just passed through it in the wrong direction, before drinking the rest of the water. His throat was also burning, he took a piece of bread and started nibbling on it. It helped against the foul taste and the burning.

Triss had taken away the blood and was performing complicated hand gestures over the bowl, while mumbling in a language that Jaskier didn’t understood. She looked up at him.

“This will take a while. If you want, you can take a book and read. I have some poetry over there. Maybe you will find something that you don’t know yet,” she suggested with a warm smile, before returning to her work. Jaskier got up and walked over to the bookshelf. He saw a lot of books he had read over and over, but he also discovered some that he didn’t know yet. He decided on a beautifully bound book with golden letters in the title and slumped down on the bench again, quickly losing himself in the words.

* * *

When Triss addressed him again, he had already gotten through a good part of the book.

“Jaskier, I think I know what kind of curse it is and how to break it,” she started. Jaskier’s face lit up.

“Really? You can break it?” he asked hopefully. She didn’t look as happy as he, it concerned Jaskier a little.

“No, I fear I can’t break the curse, I’m sorry.” Jaskier’s face dropped. “The curse can be broken by true love”, she explained.

“What? No that’s stuff from fairy tales,” Jaskier insisted.

“That’s what I used to believe, but there are curses, specifically designed to work like that.” Jaskier felt disappointed. How was he supposed to find true love, looking like this? No one would even take the time to get to know him, they would just run away.

“You only said true love, but what specifically? A kiss or just loving or what?” at least he wanted to know as much as possible, in case there would be a tiny chance to still get rid of that curse.

“I couldn’t find out what exactly was required. It normally has to be mutual. Could be a kiss, a love confession, or just an act of true love,” she explained. Jaskier felt really empty, he had really hoped that he could leave this house looking like a human again.

“I could still try something. There are potions that work against a lot of curses. It might work, the chance is small. I could only find out about that one cure that definitely works. It’s disgusting and it will hurt, and the chance of it working is really small. It’s your decision,” she explained. Jaskier slowly looked up at her.

“Look at me, I will never find true love looking like that. I do what it takes.” He felt miserable. She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, before she got up and got a flask out of a cupboard, which she handed him. “You need to drink it completely,” she explained as she sat down next to him. With grim determination Jaskier uncorked it and downed the liquid in one go. It tasted awful. For a moment he felt nothing, then his stomach started to ache a lot and he toppled over. It didn’t stop there, the pain slowly spread through his body, he didn’t know how, but suddenly he was on his knees crouched into a ball. Triss was sitting on the ground in front of him, grabbing and squeezing his hands. He could hear her soothing voice, but he didn’t understand a word while he was moaning in pain. He couldn’t say how long it took, maybe seconds or hours. When the pain passed, he felt ~~,~~ Triss holding him.

“I’m so sorry, she whispered.” Jaskier looked at his hands or maybe his paws, they still looked the same. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, it had been completely in vain.

“Do you have any more options?” he asked, desperately. She sighed.

“I know some things that also have a small chance of working, but I don’t have them here. I would need to prepare them and I might need some ingredients. I can ask Geralt to look for them, when he’s back. But most of them will hurt like that. Are you sure that you want to do this?” Jaskier nodded.

“I don’t care, I will do what I can, I will take every chance.”

“I won’t stop you. I will help you as much as I can. But right now you’re exhausted. You need to rest. I will get you to your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, you enjoyed the chapter. I'm excited to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

When Geralt returned, covered in blood and guts, carrying a bag filled with different Kikimora organs, he found Triss alone in her study.

“Where is Jaskier? How is he? Could you help him?” he asked, hoping he would find a cured bard. But her sad face told him that that he hadn’t been cured. He felt a clench in his gut and feared that something might have happened to Jaskier.

“He’s asleep. I was able to find out a way to definitely lift the curse, but I cannot do it. We tried a potion that might have helped but it didn’t work, I didn’t think it would, but I hoped, maybe it would still work. The only way I know for sure to help is true love. I couldn’t figure out the specifics. Maybe a kiss, or a confession I’m not sure. The potion was really exhausting for him, these things are painful, that’s why I sent him to bed.” She seemed to see how his face turned angry, when he heard about it being painful.

“I told him that it would be painful, but I didn’t want to withhold even the slightest chance. He was really desperate and insisted. I tried my best to comfort him. It’s his choice, how far he’s willing to go,” she explained.

“Will you try more?” Geralt asked. He was angry that Jaskier had been hurt, but she was right, Jaskier had to make this decision for himself.

“He said that he wants to try whatever he can. If he asks me to try something else, I will give it to him.”

“I will be there, the next time,” Geralt decided and dropped the bag. “The Kikimora parts, you wanted. I will go and see Jaskier.”

“You should take a bath before. You are disgusting.”

He smiled sarcastically. “Isn’t it nice to have good friends who are always honest?” he answered, but still agreed. Getting out of these clothes would be nice.

His bath didn’t take long, he quickly rinsed himself from the gore and barely finished putting on his clothes before he ran into their shared room, where he found Jaskier peacefully sleeping. He sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

Geralt worried about Jaskier. He didn’t want the bard to get hurt in his attempts to lift the curse, but he also knew, he could not be happy like that. Jaskier needed to sing, needed to entertain the crowds. He would wither without it. Geralt had already seen it starting. He could see it in the bard’s eyes when he would play his lute, just for the both of them. Humming to it, because he was so unhappy with the way that his voice sounded, when he tried to sing. Geralt could not allow the curse to break Jaskier.

Only as Jaskier started to wake up, did Geralt realize that his hand was on the bard’s head, caressing the fur behind his ear, which was higher up then it used to be. It looked like the ear of the dog and was actually twitching a little, as the bard started moving. When Jaskier opened his eyes, Geralt was taken aback for a moment. The once so glowing blue eyes now looked dull and nearly grey. He looked so defeated. He still smiled, as he saw Geralt sitting next to him.

“You’re back,” he exclaimed. Geralt pulled back his hand and got a disappointed look in return.

“So, you not only look like a dog, but you also like ear scratches like one,” Geralt teased, but smiled warmly.

“Everyone likes ear scratches.” Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and placed it back on his head before closing his eyes again. Geralt hummed deeply, and continued to stroke the bards head.

* * *

Triss had finished two more potions by the next morning. She had planned to send Geralt out, to get some ingredients, but since the Witcher had insisted on being present, the three of them where now sitting in Triss’ study. Geralt was nervously walking up and down the room.

“Sit down, you just make him more nervous. If you can’t be calm, I will not hesitate to kick you out,” Triss scolded, as she got out the flasks. Geralt sat down, fidgeting with his fingers. Jaskier seemed to be a lot calmer than he was.

Triss handed Jaskier the potion.

“You are sure that you want to do this? The chance that it works is really small and it will probably feel similar to yesterday.”

“But the chance it will work is not zero?” Jaskier asked.

“No.” That seemed to be enough as he pulled out the cork and drank the whole bottle in one go. Geralt was looking at him anxiously. Seconds later, Jaskier groaned and toppled over. Geralt caught him before he fell to the ground and sank down to the floor, where he pulled the bard onto his lap, hugging him and trying to calm him down with soothing words. It hurt to see Jaskier in so much pain. Jaskier twisted in his lap, groaning and clearly in a lot of pain, but he didn’t scream. It seemed like an eternity, before Jaskier calmed down. Geralt pulled him closer and hugged him. He still looked like before. Geralt looked up to Triss helplessly. She looked sad and shook her head. It hadn’t worked again. He just held the exhausted Jaskier until he could get up again.

“Give me the next one,” Jaskier demanded with a firm voice.

“Jaskier, no you need a break,” Geralt said. But Jaskier looked sure of himself.

“No, I can take another try,” he decided. Triss looked at Geralt apologetic as she handed the potion to Jaskier.

“At least sit down here, so you don’t fall again,” Geralt demanded. Jaskier did as he was told, and Geralt grabbed his hand, before he drank the potion.

Again, nothing changed, Geralt held him in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly. After Jaskier had calmed down, he hugged Geralt and pressed his face against the Witcher’s shoulder.

The next few days didn’t change a lot. Geralt had gone back out to find ingredients for Triss, so she could keep trying to lift the curse. She made some more potions, but also some incredibly complicated rituals. Geralt demanded to always be there, always holding Jaskier who, with a lot of determination, tried everything Triss suggested, until she finally gave up. All she could do, was to offer to let them stay as long as they wanted and to return whenever they needed a real bed and a bath.

They took the offer and stayed a couple more days so that Jaskier could rest, before they would leave. Jaskier was desperate to find a cure and Geralt only wanted to see the bard happy so he didn’t object when Jaskier finally wanted to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier has an idea how he might get his human body back.

“Geralt, I want to visit my parents,” Jaskier suddenly exclaimed from the back of his horse. It had been a while since they had left Triss and were traveling more or less aimlessly through the continent.

Geralt was surprised by that. Jaskier had never been too eager to visit his family. Not that he didn’t like them. he just enjoyed traveling and his freedom to much. Mostly normal for a man in his early twenties, like Jaskier.

“We can try, but it’s a bigger town and people might not be too fond of seeing you there,” Geralt said.

“We will figure something out, but I have thought a lot about it. I might stay like that forever and I still want to see my family so I should tell them. And maybe they can even help me,” he explained. Geralt was confused, he was pretty sure, none of Jaskier’s family members was able to do magic.

“Triss said the curse can be lifted by true love. She never said anything about it having to be romantic love. I love my parents and they love me. It might be a loophole. We should at least try,” he explained. Geralt had to admit, it made sense. He didn’t have much experience with things like that. He had seen a curse lifted by true love once. Didn’t even believe in it before, so who knew, maybe parental love could do it.

They turned around and started to ride north. It was a long journey over the continent. They spent most nights outside, eating what they could find or hunt in the woods. Sometimes Geralt would go into town to find work, so they would have money to buy themselves something else to eat. They even managed to sneak Jaskier into an inn a couple of times, so they could sleep in a bed again.

* * *

They had decided, Jaskier would stay outside of town, where they made camp and sent Geralt with a letter, to try to convince them to meet Jaskier outside. It seemed like a better idea than just walking into the house of the Viscount looking like a bear and probably immediately being attacked by a guard. Geralt had met Jaskier’s parents before at a banquet, one time. Hopefully they would remember him.

When Geralt walked into town he was greeted like usual, with hate and disgust for being a Witcher, but he ignored them.

“What do you want, Witcher? I’m sure you got lost, piss of,” one of the guards in front of the house spat out.

“No, I’m sure I’m in the right place. I have a message for the Viscount and the Viscountess from their son,” Geralt explained, with a patience cultivated over decades. He could even muster a smile.

“Well you can give it to me and I will make sure that they get it,” the guard answered, annoyed.

“Absolutely not, I’m under strict instructions to hand this directly to the Lord or the Lady of the house and no one else. I have a note here, signed by Julian Alfred Pankratz, explaining ~~,~~ that it is very important, that I get this message to his parents as fast as possible.” Geralt handed over the note ~~,~~ that he spoke about. Jaskier had expected this exact problem, why would the guard let just anyone through who claimed to know the son of the house. The actual message, that was only meant for the eyes of Jaskier’s parents was in his other hand. The guard took the note and read it, at least Geralt assumed that was what he did. He was staring at it for so long, Geralt wondered if he could even read.

“I will inform the Lord and Lady that you wish an audience.”

Geralt rolled his eyes. This guy acted as if he was working for a king. But whatever made him feel important. He was instructed to wait. What else would he be doing?

The guard took his time, but eventually he returned and allowed Geralt to enter. He then was led to a sitting room, where the Lord and Lady seemingly enjoyed their afternoon tea.

“Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier’s father said surprised, and Geralt knew that he was not pleased to see him. They hadn’t really liked him back when they’d met before, so Geralt wasn’t surprised.

“Why can’t Julian come himself. Why does he send a Witcher? Did he even send you or is that a lie?” Geralt wasn’t surprised by the distrust, they hadn’t liked him before.

Since Geralt hadn’t been offered a seat, he took the liberty to just decide on a chair and sat down.

“Julian has been cursed, that’s why he can’t enter the town himself. He explains it in the letter, he wrote,” Geralt explained and placed the letter on the table. The Viscount had gotten up and looked like he was in rage.

“Of course, he was bound to get cursed, traveling with a damned Witcher. What did you do to him?”, he screamed. Geralt stayed calm and waited until he was done.

“He was cursed while he stayed in Oxenfurt, teaching at the university. I found him several weeks later, because someone saw him in the state he was in and decided that it was a job for a Witcher. Will you please read the letter?” He pushed the envelope nearer to them. The Viscountess glanced over to her husband before grabbing the paper and starting to read. Jaskier had explained what had happened to him, how he had been cursed, and that he really wanted to see them. He hadn’t explained how exactly he looked now, but he had hinted that people would take him for a monster and he couldn’t come to see them for that reason. After she had finished reading it, she handed it to her husband, who frowned but accepted it.

“And you’re telling me, Julian wrote that?” he asked. This man really was a piece of work.

“Of course, he did, Alfred. It’s his writing and the words he would choose,” his wife said. She looked at Geralt. “Where is he?”

Geralt was relieved that she would at least listen to him. “We made camp outside of town, I can lead you there,” Geralt offered.

“We will take two guards, just in case, you try anything,” the Viscount decided. Geralt had expected this but he didn’t like it. Humans where unpredictable when they got scared and he didn’t want them to attack the bard, but he agreed.

* * *

The guards kept eyeing him suspiciously. They clearly didn’t like him leading the Lord and Lady out into the woods. He could see a bit of white shimmering through the trees, where Pegasus was standing. The gelding couldn’t really hide that well in nature.

“It’s over there,” he said and pointed to the place.

“Jaskier, we are here,” he called. He heard movement and a moment later Jaskier stepped out behind a tree. Geralt immediately noticed the reactions around him. A sharp gasp from the Viscountess, a step back from the Viscount, two drawn swords from the guards and a really hurt look in Jaskier’s eyes.

“Mother? Father?” he asked carefully.

“That’s not my son,” the Viscount exclaimed angrily. Geralt could smell fear from both of Jaskier’s parents. “Alfred, you read the letter, maybe it is,” the Viscountess tried carefully. But Geralt knew that she also wasn’t sure about it. He turned around to look at them.

“Please look him in the eyes, then you will see it. Please. You might be able to help him and lift the curse. Just take a look,” Geralt pleaded desperately.

“I will not go any nearer to that thing. And if it makes one step towards us you will attack,” the Viscount said and looked at the guards. Jaskier stumbled back and sank to the ground. Geralt ignored everyone else and ran over to the bard, who was sitting on the ground, looking completely destroyed. Geralt looked back for a second and saw the others leaving. They wouldn’t get any help from here. He sat down next to Jaskier, who was curled up and looked like a ball of fur. Geralt pulled Jaskier closer and hugged him tightly.

“They will never see me again,” Jaskier sobbed and pressed closer to Geralt’s chest. Geralt was stroking Jaskier’s head and pressed his face into the hair. It hurt to see the bard like this. So destroyed and hopeless. He wanted to see him happy, smiling, with this mischievous glow in his eyes. And he wanted to hear him sing again. “Even if I can find a cure, they will not see me again, they are dead to me,” he said and clung to Geralt’s shirt.

“You are angry right now. You don’t mean that,” Geralt answered. Jaskier looked up and Geralt was startled by the cold look in the blue eyes. “I do, they are _dead_.”

Geralt pulled Jaskier up and lead him back to their camp.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Geralt woke and heard a quiet snuffle.

“Jaskier, are you crying?” he whispered.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” he answered, snuffling.

“It’s alright,” Geralt said, got up and picked up his bedroll. Jaskier looked at him confused, but Geralt just silently put his bedroll down next to the bard and laid down next to him. He moved close to Jaskier and placed an arm on his hip. “Turn around,” he said, and Jaskier turned his back to him. Geralt pulled the bard even closer against his chest and placed his hand on his belly. This fur surely was soft. Absently he started to move his fingers through it. That was so human, as soon as something has fur, it has to be petted. Apparently Geralt was human enough for that. Jaskier snuggled up even more to him in response. Seemed like he also enjoyed belly rubs. But the most important thing was, Geralt could not hear him crying anymore, so hopefully he was feeling a little better. Soon there was the deep breathing of someone who had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly the end to the main story, but I decided to add an epilogue, I will post it on Saturday.

They continued to travel. Geralt knew about some sorcerers and had decided to try and get some help from them. He didn’t like most of them, but it didn’t matter, he would do anything to help Jaskier. The bard started to feel more and more useless, Geralt could feel it and made sure ~~,~~ to tell him ~~,~~ that he didn’t mind too much, sleeping outside nearly every day. He even had promised to take him to Kaer Morhen for the winter. If Vesemir had a problem with that, he would tell him where he could stick his problem. That at least had made Jaskier laugh, even though Geralt had been completely serious. He would not allow the bard to spend the winter outside. There was still a lot of time. It wasn’t even summer yet. Maybe it wouldn’t even be necessary, but after the incident with Jaskier’s parents, both had lost a lot of hope. They now were near the home of a sorcerer, Geralt had met briefly before. They hadn’t really liked each other, but hopefully they would be able to pay whatever price he would want to help them. Geralt had saved up as much coin as possible for exactly that reason.

“What do you want?” asked a voice after Geralt had knocked on the door. Geralt was not fond of these door voices. Stregobor had done the same thing back in Blaviken. “My friend has been cursed and we are looking for help,” Geralt answered and looked at the door.

“Do you have money?” the door demanded to know. Geralt grabbed his pouch, filled with coin. Apparently, the door was satisfied and opened. Geralt felt uncomfortable that the door could not only talk and understand, but also see. Or better the sorcerer behind the door.

“Geralt of Rivia, what a… well I wouldn’t call it pleasure, but it’s certainly something,” he exclaimed.

Geralt smiled at him dryly. “Cassius,” he just said. Cassius looked at Jaskier. “That looks like an interesting case,” he said excited. “He is not a case, he is my friend,” Gerald answered.

“Why didn’t you take him to your friend Triss, I’m sure she would be thrilled to help you,” Cassius said with a dirty smile, which Geralt ignored.

“I did, she found out some things about it, but she couldn’t lift it,” Geralt explained. “Why don’t we go in and we tell you what we already know?” Cassius agreed and soon they were sitting at his table and telling him everything they knew. They also handed him a list that Triss had given them, that explained what exactly she had tried. After he had read it, he didn’t look as excited anymore. “Seems like Triss really knew what she was doing. That’s what I would have done. I might have another idea, but I need to research it first. You can spend the night here, in the guestroom, if you are willing to pay,” he offered. Of course, he wanted payment, he wasn’t a friend. Geralt knew that Jaskier was about to say, that in that case they would come back tomorrow. But the bard looked exhausted so Geralt quickly agreed and threw some coin on the table. Cassius looked satisfied and after they had eaten, he showed them their room. It was a small room, with one small bed, absolutely not worth what Geralt had paid for it.

“You shouldn’t have done that. You worked so hard for the money and we might need it for food later,” Jaskier said.

“I have earned the money and I decide what I spend it on and I decided that I will use it to make sure ~~,~~ that you have a bed tonight.” Jaskier thankfully smiled at him. This night they slept tangled close together, since the bed was absolutely not made for two people. Despite that or maybe even because of that, the night was much more comfortable then the many nights they had spent outside in the last weeks.

In the morning Cassius got them from their room and explained that he had found something that would probably lift the curse. He seemed really sure about it, but Geralt could smell the lie. He was probably as sure as Triss had been with the stuff that she had tried. And of course, he demanded payment up front. Geralt told him that they needed to discuss it alone for a moment and after the door had closed, he turned to Jaskier.

“I know, I know it’s your money, if it’s too expensive, we can go,” Jaskier said.

“That’s not what I wanted to discuss. I will pay whatever he demands. But he lied. He is no surer than Triss had been. I just want you to be sure, before we agree to it.”

“I want to try it, but you worked hard for that money.” Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hand and looked him in the eyes.

“Jaskier, I said that yesterday because I wanted you to have a roof over your head. I worked hard for that money, so that we can pay someone to help you. And if that is necessary, I will continue to do so. I just want to know, if you are willing to go through this pain again for a very slim chance.”

“Yes, I’m willing to try it, I did back with Triss and I will do it again.”

The Sorcerer took nearly all their coin, before leading them to his study, where he handed Jaskier a potion and told him to empty the bottle. Geralt was standing in front of him, ready to catch him. And sure enough, only moments later, Jaskier was hanging in his arms twisting in pain. Geralt could barely bear to look at him. He sank to the ground, pulling Jaskier on to his lap, waiting until was over. But he still didn’t turn back into a human. As Jaskier looked at his hands and realized, he still was a monster, he just slumped down against Geralt wordlessly. Geralt picked him up and carried him out. He didn’t look at Cassius again, who had lied to them to give them false hope.

* * *

Jaskier had barely spoken in the last few days since they left the sorcerer. Geralt was worried and looked at him, sitting in front of the fire that they had started to cook their dinner. Jaskier picked up a log that was lying next to him and slammed it on the ground again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!,” he screamed and Geralt could see tears in his eyes. Jaskier suddenly got up and slammed his arm forcefully into the tree that had been behind him. With two quick steps Geralt was behind him and pulled him back, hugging him tight. “Don’t hurt yourself,” he said in a soft voice. Jaskier didn’t listen and struggled, trying to free himself, hitting Geralt in the face with his hand in the process. But Geralt could hardly feel it. He just grabbed the bard’s arm and held it too. “Let me GO,” Jaskier screamed, now trying to kick Geralt.

“No,” was the simple answer. “Not until you calm down and I can be sure, you won’t hurt yourself.” Jaskier stopped struggling, his breathing was heavy and he started too sob violently. Geralt relaxed his grip a little and let Jaskier sit down. He sat next to him, pulling him back into his arms. “Speak to me Jaskier,” he demanded.

“I just can’t handle that anymore. I just can’t. I want to be normal again. Why do you even put up with me? Why would you go through all the struggles? Every day I fear that you will go and leave me alone. Why don’t you leave? It would be so much easier.”

“I don’t know,” Geralt answered.

“How can you not know? Please think about it. Why are doing this? Why are you with me? I just really need an honest answer.” Jaskier looked at him desperately. Geralt did what he was told, he thought about it. Thought why he stayed with Jaskier through all of it. Why he tried whatever he could to make it easier and to hopefully lift the curse. Why he felt like he never wanted to leave his side and suddenly it dawned on him.

“Fuck,” he said.

“What is it, Geralt?”, Jaskier asked.

Geralt pushed Jaskier away a little, just enough so he could look at him. “I’m so sorry, Jaskier, I should have realized it so much sooner. I love you. I have for over a year now and I never fucking realized.” Jaskier took his head between his hands and leaned his forehead against Geralt’s.

“I love you too,” he said. And as Jaskier had spoken the words, Geralt could feel the hair ~~,~~ that was touching his forehead slowly changing, he could see how the hair on Jaskier’s face vanished and revealed the clean-shaven face that he surely had, before he had been cursed.

“It worked,” Geralt whispered amazed, he pulled Jaskier close to him and kissed him. After they broke the kiss and Geralt looked at the bard he finally saw him smile an honest smile again. He couldn’t stop himself, he had to touch the smiling lips. He never wanted him to lose smile again.

They spent the night, tangled together in front of the fire. Neither of them slept much. Geralt could not believe that he had been so stupid. He could have spared Jaskier so much pain if he’d just realized how he felt before. Instead he had dragged him over the continent, had him suffering way too many failed attempts. He wanted to make it all up to the bard who was currently lying next to him and looked at him in a way that no one had ever looked at him, before he met Jaskier. With so much love and adoration, it made the Witcher’s slow heart leap.

Jaskier should have been mad, furious even, that Geralt hadn’t lifted the curse earlier, but instead he just showered the Witcher in kisses, gentle strokes and cuddles. Geralt was overwhelmed by all the love. Of course, Jaskier has always been very touchy with him, but not that gentle, not with kisses and not showing his adoration that openly. Geralt could only lie there and hold him close, but Jaskier didn’t seem to mind the lack of reaction. He continued showering Geralt with love until they fell asleep shortly before dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed since Jaskier’s curse had been lifted. They had been invited to a banquet, or rather Jaskier had been invited to play and insisted that he’d only come if he could bring Geralt. The Lord, whose name Geralt didn’t care to remember had agreed reluctantly. Jaskier had become famous enough over the past five years, that people would allow him some extravagances just to have him play. Especially the few past months had somehow added to this, when Jaskier had vanished under mysterious circumstances and no one had seen him for months. So, after word got out that the bard Jaskier had reappeared he was showered with requests. It was easy to make money and since they hadn’t had much money or comfort in the last months, he didn’t hesitate to take this opportunity. They would even get a nice guestroom and good food for a few days on top of what he would get paid.

Geralt had never been a fan of these banquets or royalty in general, but the promise of a nice bed, warm bath, good food and happy Jaskier made him agree pretty quickly. Also, Jaskier still had reason to fear people would want to kill him for fucking their wives, daughters, sons, mistresses, or lovers. So, he would of course look out for anyone wanting to harm his little lark. Hopefully no force would be necessary, he didn’t want to be kicked out.

Geralt often thought back to the night that the curse had been lifted. He wanted to see Jaskier that happy every day. So of course, he had put on the fancy clothes that Jaskier had acquired for him, with a smile.

“Jaskier, is there a particular reason that this shirt is pretty tight?”, he asked, as he buttoned it up and realized that it was not leaving air between his skin and the fabric. Jaskier looked at him innocently and smiled.

“Must have gotten your size a little bit wrong,” he said. There was no way that he had gotten his size wrong, because before he had always gotten it right. But Geralt just went with it. If Jaskier wanted to see him in tight clothes, Geralt would happily oblige.

As they entered the hall, there were already a lot of guests there, drinking and having conversations. Geralt’s hopes of getting left alone with Jaskier were immediately crushed, as some people came up to them, bombarding Jaskier with questions about where he had been. He didn’t want to talk about it too much and just told them he had been cursed and it had prevented him from singing and then changed the subject. Geralt didn’t really care about participating in the conversation and stood a little behind Jaskier, staring around the room. He was offered an ale by a servant, which he thankfully took. A little alcohol would hopefully make this ordeal more bearable. Jaskier was happily chatting away with different people, some of whom would give weird glances to Geralt, like they couldn’t understand ~~,~~ why this bard would hang around someone like him. Geralt couldn’t understand it himself, he was just thankful that he did.

Finally, they were left alone for a moment and Jaskier turned to him. “Are you alright? You haven’t said a word since we arrived,” he asked.

“You know, I don’t like this whole thing,” he answered and gently stroked the bard’s cheek.

“Thanks for still being here,” Jaskier answered with a sweet smile.

“Everything for you.”

At least the food was good, Geralt realized as he filled his plate with a little of everything. Jaskier next to him was already shoveling food into his mouth. “Finally, some good food,” he said between bites. Geralt could only agree that it was good and it had been a long time since they had eaten something really good. Eating on the road often lacked a lot of spices.

After Jaskier had finished his plate, he got up to actually play his music, since that had been the reason, they had been invited to that banquet. Geralt enjoyed the fact that he was left alone by everyone and also that he could shamelessly stare at the bard.

  
At some time during the performance, Geralt realized, the door opened and his heart dropped a little when he realized who was entering the hall. Jaskier’s parents had apparently been invited to this thing. After the last time that they had met, Geralt really didn’t want to see them and he feared how Jaskier would react. For now, he didn’t seem to notice them. They, on the other hand, absolutely noticed him and seemed happy to see them. They were probably in for a nasty surprise.

After a while, Geralt could see Jaskier noticing his parents. He could see him flinch for a tiny moment but then he continued playing like a professional, not letting emotions interrupt his performance.

After Jaskier had finished he dropped down next to Geralt exhausted and leaned against the Witcher, smiling up at him.

“This was so good. Did you see, how excited everyone was and how many of them danced?”, Jaskier asked excitedly, grabbing Geralt’s mug and downed all of the contents. Geralt smiled at him.

“No, I was a little distracted, by a beautiful bard and his great voice,” Geralt answered, putting an arm around the younger man. Jaskier beamed up at him and blushed a little. Jaskier started to eat some of the food that was still remaining on the table, as Geralt looked around and saw Jaskier’s parents approaching. He tensed a bit, but the bard didn’t seem to notice.

“Julian, good to see you again,” the Viscount exclaimed. “Why would you still hang around with that Witcher?”, he asked, eying Geralt.

Jaskier winced as he heard the voice, then turned around and got up, with a cold look on his face.

“Good to see me? Really?”, he asked. “That’s weird, last time we saw each other, you just left me in the woods,” he snapped.

“What are you talking about?” his father asked. He seemed to really not believe that Jaskier had been the beast that he met back in the woods.

“You know, when I sent Geralt to get you, after I got cursed and as soon as you saw me, you decided I was not your son, because apparently with fur, I’m not good enough to be your son. And as soon as I look like a human again, you act like nothing happened. For why I’m still hanging around Geralt, _he_ has been there for me, the whole time, put up with everything that came with the curse and tried whatever he could to lift the curse while my _own_ parents didn’t even want to _look_ at me.” Jaskier’s voice had gotten louder and louder as he talked. Geralt got up too, and put a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder in hopes to calm him down a little. People started to notice them and were getting interested in a little drama.

Jaskier’s mother stepped closer, reaching for Jaskier’s shoulder. “Julian…” she started, before getting interrupted by him. “Do not touch me,” he spat out and knocked her hand away. She looked really hurt.

Geralt leaned over to him. “Maybe give them a chance and talk to them?” Geralt whispered. He didn’t want Jaskier to completely lose contact to his family.

“Absolutely not, I told you, they are dead to me.” Geralt sighed.

“Just fuck off, I don’t want to see you ever again. You couldn’t be arsed to be there for me when I needed you’re help, but now when everything is back to normal you come to me and want me to talk to you. I don’t need you. I’ve been doing pretty good for myself, earning my own money. Just leave me alone.” Jaskier was now shouting, drawing attention of everyone in the room. Geralt shifted, uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be kicked out. “Jaskier, maybe we should go,” he suggested, pulling the bard a little away from his parents. Jaskier turned to Geralt and the look in his eyes nearly broke Geralt’s heart. The eyes looked watery, like he was about to cry and he looked so hurt.

“Come on, let’s go,” Geralt said softly and pulled Jaskier with him, who would readily follow him.

“Yes, go with that Witcher, but one day, he will turn on you and kill you because that is how these Mutants are,” the Viscount shouted after them. Luckily Geralt knew Jaskier good enough to immediately grab his arm, before the bard could try to get away from him. Jaskier still managed to turn around and tried to storm back. But Geralt did not let go of him. He would not allow him to beat up his own father. He grabbed Jaskier around the waist and dragged him to the door, while Jaskier flailed and screamed about how that was not true and how his parents were dead to him until they had left the room. Geralt lifted Jaskier over his shoulder and carried him to their room. He only let him down again after he had closed the door.

“I’m sorry I had to do that, but I could not allow you to attack you father.” Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt and hugged him tight. Geralt could hear him sobbing and hugged him back.

“Thank you for being there with me”, Jaskier said, his voice muffled due to his mouth being pressed to Geralt’s shoulder.

“Always, my little lark, as long as you let me.” He lifted Jaskier up and carried him over to the bed. He let Jaskier lie down, laid down next to him and pulled him close and allowed Jaskier to cuddle up to him.

He would never leave him alone again, as long as he was allowed to stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who read the whole thing. And especially thanks to everyone who left a comment or who will still leave a comment. I greatly appreciate all opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like you follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or on [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) or join my [Geraskier Discord.](https://discord.gg/CrYm2WJ)
> 
> I would be super happy about any comments and I'm super interested what you think, please feel free to also share suggestions and critique.


End file.
